villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Moebius
Moebius is one of the main antagonists from the Legacy of Kain series. He was one of the corrupted human members of the Circle of Nine, a group of nine immortal mystics charged with overseeing the Pillars of Nosgoth, which in turn defended Nosgoth from the demonic Hylden Race. His position was that of Time Guardian. It bestowed upon him the power of near-omnisience and knowledge of time-travel. He was meant to became a vampire because only their race could wisely use the Pillars for good, but Moebius overthrew the old vampires after becoming a fanatical worshipper of the Elder God, whose hatred of the vampires demanded the extermination of their entire race. Due to his actions against the Ancient Vampires, Moebius is directly responsible for most of the major disasters within the Legacy of Kain series, and as such serves as the main adversary of both Kain and Raziel, the series' protagonists. He was voiced by Richard Doyle, who had also voiced the Guardians Nupraptor and Anacrothe in Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen, the Tomb Guardian in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, and finally the human Turel in Soul Reaver 2. Biography Pre-''Blood Omen'' era Moebius was chosen by the last vampire Guardian of Time to become one of the members of the Circle of Nine, the guardian of the Pillar of Time. His power over time gave him an unusual longevity and allowed him to forecast all of Nosgoth's history, but also made him into a very villainous and manipulative man. Like all other human guardians he was to become a vampire to responsibly protect the pillars, but he refused. His decision was do to the intervention of the Elder God. The divine entity claimed to rule over the cycle of life and death and was once worshipped by the Ancient Vampires because of this. But the Elder God had spurned his followers after they became immortal, thus preventing them from fulfilling the cycle of birth-death and rebirth. To please his god, Moebius, along with Mortanius, the guardian of the Pillar of Death, began a merciless vampire extermination campaign. To further this goal, the two corrupt guardians had created the religious Sarafan Order to hunt down all of the vampires, both ancient and the human based vampires. The Sarafan had nearly succeeded in exterminating all vampires from Nosgoth, however the order's inquisitor commanders had been murdered and the order eventually disappeared do to attrition. In one moment in the history of the Sarafan, the vampire Vorador had broken into their stronghold and murdered six of the Circle's Guardians. Moebius and Mortanius had survived the onslaught since they were not present. Malek, the Guardian of the Pillar of Conflict, had also survived because Vorador sparred him. Having killed the other Guardians whom Malek was to protect, the vampire chose to let him live just to spite him. ''Blood Omen'' Five hundred years after the era of Sarafan Order had ended Moebius took the guise of the Oracle of Nosgoth, setting himself on a cave high up a mountain, with a large labyrinth as the only access. There, he offered advice to anyone who managed to reach him. The vampire Kain seeks him after being unable to defeat the paladin Malek. Moebius tells riddles to Kain about the King Ottmar and the Legions of Nemesis, which threatened to invade all of Nosgoth. After Kain presses him, he tells about Malek and suggests him to go after the vampire Vorador, who had defeated Malek before. Unknowingly, Kain was falling in Moebius's well-constructed trap. Later in his journey, Kain conveniently finds a Time-Streaming Device (a machine created by Moebius for time-travel) that was with the guardian Azimuth, and gets himself involved in the argumentative conflict between the King Ottmar and the Nemesis, a tyrannical and blood-thirsty ruler. He uses the Time-Streaming Device to travel fifty years back in time. After killing a peasant, he reads his mind and sees Moebius inciting the crowd to lead him after king William the Just, who would later become the Nemesis. Kain decides to kill the king and change history. The two battle, William armed with a Soul Reaver that Moebius gave him, as Kain was also armed with the same blade. After killing William, Kain finds another conveniently placed Time-Streaming Device, using it to travel back to his time. Once there, he discovers that because William had never became the Nemesis his followers started to hunt down vampires in retaliation for Kain's actions. He arrives where a crowd is gathering and witnesses as Moebius executes Vorador. Just then Kain notices that the Oracle was Moebius all along and that he foolishly did everything Moebius wanted. Moebius incites the crowd against Kain, who was the only vampire left. Kain kills Moebius's minions and beheads Moebius. In doing so, Kain continues his quest to murder the other remaining Pillar Guardians. ''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'' Two hundred years after the events of Blood Omen Kain had resurrected the Sarafan brothers (minus Malek) as his vampire lieutenants, who went on to serve him for a thousand years. After Raziel, eldest of Kain's sons, had been destroyed by Kain for surpassing him in vampire evolution he is resurrected as a wraith, supposedly by the Elder God. Following his resurrection, Raziel went on a quest for vengeance by killing Kain's other lieutenants (except for Turel whom Raziel had failed to find) and ultimately made his way to Kain's location. In a previous confrontation Kain tried slaying Raziel with the Soul Reaver, however the blade broke on impact, thus releasing the Spectral Reaver which resided inside the sword. Now brandishing the phantom Reaver, Raziel tracks Kain at the caves where Moebius had once operated from under the guise as the Oracle. After a second scuffle between the two, Kain uses Moebius's Chronoplast (Time-Streaming Device) to escape to another point in the past. Raziel continues his chase and follows Kain into the past. ''Soul Reaver 2'' As the wraith Raziel follows Kain into the Chronoplast, he is teleported to another age. At his arrival Raziel is greeted by Moebius, who tells the wraith that he had been transported into the former Sarafan Stronghold during the second age of the vampire hunts, thirty years before Kain would kill Moebius. The Time-Streamer immediately begins manipulating Raziel into assassinating Kain and re-embracing his humanity. Raziel is at first suspicious of the old man, knowing all to well of the Time Guardian's past as a deceiver. So in order to gain the wraith's trust Moebius tries to persuade Raziel that they are allies. The sorcerer reveals to him that they had been friends while Raziel was still a Sarafan and that Moebius's current army of vampire hunters try to live-up to his reputation. The two strike a reluctant alliance based on their common goal: the death of Kain. Raziel begins exploring the stronghold and comes across the main chapel, wherein William the Just is entombed alongside the Reaver Blade. The Reaver's balde was broken in two following William's battle with Kain twenty years prior. Because Raziel already possessed the Spectral Reaver this of course compels him to touch the physical sword as well. The phantom blade makes contact with its past self that resided inside its physical form and immediately begins restoring the sword. As Raziel is forced to pick up the blade he finds Moebius standing behind him, but lacking his serpent staff which could immobilize the Reaver. At first, he believes that Moebius had orchestrated his revival in the chapel in order for the phantom blade to devour him, but Maobius protests by throwing the blame on Kain. When Raziel threatens the old man with the Reaver blade Moebius reveals that he is a worshipper of the Elder God, the same being that had rescued Raziel from oblivion. He compels Raziel to not defile the god's will and instead serve their common master as his instrument of restoration. After hearing the Guardian's plea Raziel spares him, releases the Reaver's physical form and leaves the chapel room, satisfied with the knowledge that Moebius fears him. Just as Raziel leaves him behind, Moebius relaxes himself and briefly monologues to himself that Raziel could have killed him, but ultimately is still in-line with his plan, calling the wraith his "little blue assassin". Raziel later finds Kain, in the fated time when he was to kill him inside the chapel of William the Just, inside the stronghold of the Sarafan. However, Raziel refuses to kill Kain, causing a paradox that made history to reshuffle itself. He returns to the sanctuary chamber where he and Moebius had first met, with the intention of using the Time-Streaming Device. As he opens the door to the device, he is yet again met by Moebius without his staff. Moebius is caught off-guard for the first time, as he hadn't predicted this move by Raziel. Raziel begins wholeheartedly to believe that the Time Guardian, the Elder God and several other conspirators are trying to take advantage of him, and as a result Raziel has come to the conclusion that he will not act us their unwitting pawn. He instead demands to be sent five hundred years in Nosgoth's past, to the time of the Sarafan Crusades in order to determine the truth behind the Ancient Vampires' intentions and to unlock the secret behind the Pillars and the Reaver's creation. But Moebius sends him one hundred years after Kain and refused to sacrifice himself, the event through which the Pillars were shattered. What seemed to be a pathetic attempt at stopping Raziel on fulfilling his destiny was actually a very calculated move. Raziel finds a way into another Time-Streaming Device that was located in a swamp, and although he never knew to which era it would lead him, he ended in the era he wanted to, making his way after Janos Audron, the one who created the Reaver and held the answers Raziel was after. As he is talking with Janos, the Sarafan Inquisitors break on the mountain aerie, as they had been following Raziel all along. Janos teleports Raziel away to safety. After Raziel obtains the Fire Reaver he breaks is then able to open the door and return to save Janos. But he arrives to late and sees Janos paralyzed by the Inquisitor, who were holding Moebius's Staff. Their leader, who was no one else than the human self of Raziel, removes Janos's heart. As the aerie begins falling apart the inquisitors all flee the building, taking with them both the heart and the Physical Reaver from before. Raziel goes after them with the intention of killing the Inquisitors and reclaim Janos heart and the Reaver blade. Once in the Sarafan Stronghold he finds the Reaver, but he is interrupted by Malek and Moebius. Its at this point that Moebius now shows his true self, threatening Raziel. He reveals to the wraith that all of his actions, since his departure from the future and subsequent arrival to the Sarafan Age, had all been part of his scheme to have Janos murdered. He then calls Raziel an imbecile in believing that he could ever take advantage of the Time-Streamer. He locks Raziel and leaves him to face the Sarafan Inquisitors, which included his human self, armed with the Reaver blade, knowing that it would absorb his soul. While Moebius and Malek were holding Raziel prisoner Vorador had broken into the stronghold and slaughtered the six other Guardians. It is thus revealed that the reason why Malek could not rescue his fellow Guardians from Vorador was because Moebius had prevented him from acting faster in the first place. ''Defiance'' After saving Raziel from being consumed by the Reaver, Kain goes after Moebius in hopes to learn where Raziel is. Moebius scornfully mocks Kain for needing his help, threatening him with his staff. He tells Kain that he doesn't know what Raziel's true nature is and leaves. Kain pursues him again, resuming their conversation by removing Moebius's Staff telekinetically and slamming him into a wall. Moebius then leads Kain to a place west of the pillars, where he would find his answers. Later, Kain uses a portal created by the Elder God to travel to the future, in the age where the events of Blood Omen were unfolding. As he finally reunites with Raziel the two begin to fight. Raziel takes Kain's heart, which was actually Janos's heart, in order to revive Janos Audron. He goes to Vorador's Mansion, where the body of Janos is, but Moebius was there, Vorador having been captured and soon to be executed. Moebius congratulates Raziel for killing Kain and mocks him for doing what he wanted, although he could have choosen not to. Soon after, the younger Kain would decapitate him, but he didn't care, as he had faith in the Elder God. After Raziel is defeated by the Hylden Lord, who was possessing Janos, the Elder God resurrects Moebius and calls him to the Spirit Forge, where Raziel was being held captive. However, Kain survived his earlier battle with Raziel and arrived at the Spirit Forge at the same time as Moebius, impaling him. In the spectral realm, the spirit of Moebius calls his God once again, but Raziel impales him with his Wraith-Blade, which purifies the spirit of Moebius, allowing him to see what the Elder God really was. In horror, Moebius's spirit is then swallowed by Raziel. Raziel, after accepting his destiny as part of the completed Soul Reaver, takes possession of Moebius's corpse in order to have Kain impale him with the Reaver and finally allow Raziel to become one with weapon. Personality Moebius is a crafty, deceiving, manipulative, and treacherous man who always tries to use others for his own gain. He usually poses as an old-fragile man to make people underestimate him, as he is much more threatening and dangerous than he seems to be. He is also shown to be extremely persuasive and egotistical in nature. Much of the old sorceror's bravado and hubris was derived from his further worship of the Wheel of Fate. Moebius displayed a considerably strong devotion towards the Elder God, referring to himself as the god's emissary and loyal follower. His faith proved to be both a strength as well as a weakness. On one hand, the knowledge and resources provided by the god allowed Moebius to become a highly influential figure in Nosgoth's hierarchy. The thought of serving the god had strengthened his resolve because Moebius believed with all his soul and mind that he was ultimately doing the right thing. But on the other hand, his ideology resulted in the old man's complete lack of empathy and ability to care for others. This is best demonstrated when Moebius prioritized Raziel's capture over the lives of his fellow Circle Guardians. He allowed the others to be slaughtered by Vorador, presumably since he knew that new guardians would be called to replace the old, and as a result could not bother himself to care for his fellows. Moebius' zealotry and fatalistic mentality resulted in the deaths in countless lives and ultimately costed Nosgoth its future. According to Kain (after he had dug up the history behind the Ancient vampires' genocide) Moebius held an especially great resentment towards Kain than any other vampire. Because the Balance Guardian was the first guardian of the Circle of Nine to receive the dark gift, i.e. vampirism, Moebius saw Kain as a metaphorical "road not taken." Kain represented all that Moebius had forsaken centuries ago and as an immediate corollary the Time-Streamer hated Kain for reminding him of his rebellion against his destiny and of his previous vampire masters. Powers and Abilities *'Guardian of the Pillar of Time': As one of the Guardians of the Pillars of Nosgoth, Moebius had been endowed with longevity, able to live for hundreds, otherwise thousands of age. He did not age passed his already elderly appearance, somewhere around 70 to 80 years. However, he was not immortal by any means since he could be killed or could die by accidental means. His true powers came from his attachment to the Pillar of Time. He was given vast knowledge in the intricacies of how the space-time-continuum worked, allowing him to create machines which would permit time-travelling both in past and present moments in history. He was also granted a form of omniscience, and as such was able to predict future events and memorize a multitude of past events. Coupled with his high intelligence, Moebius quickly became one of the greatest tacticians and manipulators in all of Nosgoth.Like Time Guardian,Moebius has control over the flow of time and is able to slow down,speed up and likely time stop ,also can create illusions that can inflict real damage,of different people's including an illusion of the future oponent,Moebius was able to summon a illusion of the future Kain. *'Serpent Staff': Moebius possessed a staff with a serpent decoration coiled around its shaft. Ontop of the staff was a large orb with the power to incapacitate vampires. He often used this as a method of defence against the vampires, for instance when Kain tried to kill him. The staff was not solely bound to him, however, since Moebius had lent his staff to the Sarafan inquisitor Turel during the brothers' attack on Janos Audron's refuge. The staff's orb had weakened Janos enough for the vampire to be pinned down and have his heart torn out by Raziel. *'Moebius's Hourglass' was a token of power gifted to Moebius by the Pillars of Nosgoth. It allowed Moebius to sift through the sands of time giving him dominion over past, present and future.Basically, this device allows Moebius to travel back in time to any moment he wants, having great advantages over his enemies, knowing his future movements. Gallery Images SR2-Character-Moebius-ConceptA.jpg SR2-Character-Moebius-ConceptB.jpg SR2-Character-Moebius-ConceptC.jpg|Concept art of Moebius (SR2) Videos (4)LoK Blood Omen Video 4 (5)LoK Defiance - Kain finds Moebius a second time (10)LoK Blood Omen - Vorador's Execution Trivia *Moebius is supposedly named after mathematician and astronomer Augustin Ferdinand Moebius, who had developed several mathematical concepts including that of the Moebius Stip, a geometric symbol representing infinity, a spiral traditionally shaped like the number "8". True to his namesake, Moebius has the Moebius Strip labelled on his forehead and it is part of armies' coat of arms. **In the context of the Legacy of Kain series, Moebius' coat of arms is actually the shape of the Elder Gods' pupils. *Moebius and the Elder God are the only two characters who ever communicate with either Raziel or Kain in the proper historical context regardless of the heroes' time travel. This is usually attributed to both characters' omniscience, although this those raise some ambiguity in regards to the true age of Moebius at any given moment. It is never fully explained if at any given time when Moebius interacts with the protagonists if he to has been time travelling or if his forknowledge simply allowed him to remain constantly up to speed. **In Soul Reaver 2, when Moebius trapped Raziel in the Reaver Chamber, during the age of the Sarafan, he reveals that he had always expected him to have lured the Sarafan to Janos and subsequently caused the Reaver's theft. But earlier in the game, after Moebius had been threatened by Raziel while holding the Reaver, Moebius reveals that he had been genuinely scarred of his possible demise. Whether Moebius was pretending to be afraid, or if the Moebius from five hundred years prior had been time travelling are never made clear. *Legacy of Kain Defiance, has two instances wherein Moebius is alive despite supposedly having been murdered. First is during the scene in the library of Vorador's mansion, where Moebius gloats to Raziel over Kain's death. At that point, in concordance with the events of Blood Omen, a younger Kain had already decapitated Moebius because it was established that Raziel arrived at the library after witnessing Mortanius' departure to confront the younger Kain (Moebius being the last of the Guardians to perish). Secondly, Moebius' presence in the Soul Forge after the Pillars' destruction also contradicts his murder prior to their collapse. Crystal Dynamics staff members had admitted that the first scene was the result of an oversight, however given the various time paradoxes and potential time travels then Moebius could have been resurrected or avoided death in one form or another. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Legacy of Kain Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Master Orator Category:Fanatics Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Genocidal Category:Omniscient Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Pawns Category:Delusional Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Egotist Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Revived Category:Cowards Category:Lawful Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Liars Category:Right-Hand Category:Mongers Category:Propagandists Category:Master Manipulator